Reunion
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A new player finds an old friend in the world. Please R&R. OC/Subaru.


**Reunion**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** Don't own .Hack//Sign. So there! And if it's short, It's the begining! 

**A** new player was wandering in 'The World', then suddenly, he saw two characters. Characters he recognized. One was a blond haired, blue eyed, Wave Master. The mysterious character smiled, "BT. You've never changed." Then, he eyed a girl with blue haired girl accompanied with one of the Crimson Knights. The mysterious player smiled, "Subaru, my friend. How I've longed to see you again. It's been quite a long, unbearable time." Just then, two annoying newbies who were quite infamous for annoying the Crimson Knights organization stepped forward. The mysterious player said, "It's time I show myself." 

**T**he mysterious player, covered with a cloak stepped forward with confidence in his step. The mysterious player said, "I think you'd better not annoy the Crimson Knights organization ever." One of the new players said, "Or what? You're going to stop us?" The mysterious player threw off his cloak and smiled, "That's exactly what I intend to do." The player asked, "Who are you?" The mysterious player frowned, "My name will be the last thing you will _ever_ remember. My name in this World, is Link Himura. I'm also known in this world, at this moment… As the Crimson Battousai. So you two better clean your heads and prepare yourselves. Stand still, and I might make your elimination from the World as painless as possible, that I will." The second player said, "Oh, I'm so scared…" Link snarled, "You know, if this was the real world, I'd finish you guys off as quickly as Kenshin Himura." That made the newbies scared like hell. From what all players in the area could see, Link Himura was wearing the same thing Kenshin wore in the anime, except that Link's eyes are blue and he had blond hair. He also wielded a reverse blade sword. The first player stammered, "We… We only wanted to…" Link said, "My sister BT told me to watch you guys. You two only wanted to join the Crimson Knights just to enhance your reputation." Link's eyes were turning solid blue. BT shuddered. 'Link Himura has become the Crimson Battousai. Those guys had better log off or else.' She thought. 

**L**ink reached for a link bomb and threw it at them. It detonated and the two players were linked together. Link yelled, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryuu Tsui Sen!" He moved very fast and he drew his sword. Him and his sword were moving so fast, nobody could see it. And, in a flash, they were eliminated from the world. 

**M**imiru logged on and saw Link. She yelled, "Link! Over here!" He heard Mimiru's voice and yelled back, "You'd better come here first, Mimiru!" Mimiru ran and she saw Link, for the first time, in one year. She said, "I'm glad to see you again." Link smiled, "Likewise, old friend." Krim logged on and he saw Link. Krim smiled, 'I'm glad to see you, Link." Link smiled, "I'm glad to see you, Sano, that I am." Krim said, "Look, I was Sano in that RK ORPG quite a long time ago. In 'The World', call me Krim." Link nodded. "Okay." Krim asked, "I hate to ask… But do you still like her?" Link smiled, "It's turned into more than just like, Krim, that it did." Krim said, "So, I would expect you to ask her out on a dungeon date anytime soon?" Link blushed, "ARE YOU NUTS, KRIM? The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now." One of the Crimson Knights came forward and said, "I thank you for saving Lady Subaru." Link shrugged, "Ah, it's no big deal, that it isn't. I saved Lady Subaru's life in ORPG's and in real life numerous times before. So, Crimson Knight, don't make it a big deal." The Crimson Knight asked, "What other skills do you have, Link?" Link answered, "I'm very adept at computers." The Crimson Knight said, "Lady Subaru and the Crimson Knights can use a man with skills like yours." Link said, "So in other words… You're asking me to join the Crimson Knights. All right, I'll join. But only on two conditions." Subaru asked, "What are your two conditions?" Link answered, "First off, I don't want my services utilized unless if it's really considerable and it's really a tremendous issue that must be taken seriously." Both the Crimson Knight and Subaru nodded. Subaru asked, "And, what is the second condition?" Link smiled, "I'm just a regular player when my services aren't needed, but when they are, at this time, and only at the time when I am needed, you must call me Lord Himura." Subaru said, "Those are very acceptable conditions, Link. Welcome to the Crimson Knights." Link asked, "Hey, Subaru?" Subaru asked, "What is it, Link?" Link said, "OK. Let's say there are two people, we'll call them Person A, and Person B. Person A is a guy. Person B is a girl. Let's say, for the sake of argument, that Person A likes Person B, and they become friends. After Junior High, Person A moves away and hasn't seen Person B for one year. Then, Person A plays a MORPG such as this, and saves Person B from two annoying newbies. Over time, Person A's feelings for Person B grow. And Person A more than likes Person B now, he practically loves her!" BT, Krim, and Mimiru whistle, "Go LINK!" Link sighed, "Anyway, on with it. Person A loves Person B, but Person A is too afraid to tell Person B, because he's frightened of the fact that Person B will reject him. The $64,000,000,000 question of the day is, how does Person A tell Person B that he loves her?" Subaru answered, "Person A shouldn't be afraid that Person B will reject him, because Person B is kind and honest. Person A should tell Person B, because Person B won't reject him…" Link raised his eyebrows, "And, why, Subaru?" Subaru answered, while her cheeks were turning 5 shades of red, "Because Person B loves Person A herself, just as I love you, Link, and are you covertly trying to admit that you were my secret admirer?" Link looked quite shocked, dumbfounded, dismayed, and yes, his cheeks were turning 40 shades of red. Link thought, 'She's smart. She's never changed one tiny bit.' Link regained his composure and said, "Well, I must be off now, I'll see what this game has to offer. You know my email address, Lady Subaru. You know, we should spend some time catching up, since we haven't seen each other in quite a year." Subaru smiled, "I'll contact you when I'm not busy." Link smiled, "And when are you never busy, my lady?" Subaru smiled, "I'll find time, don't worry." Link smiled, "I'll keep in touch, okay? How about a dungeon date some time?" Subaru smiled, "How about a date… On the outside?" Link smiled, "Candlelit dinner for two… I'd love to."   



End file.
